The present invention relates to a coordination method and a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a coordination method which is a method of operating by coordination between a host section which performs a processing associated with a communication with an outside, and an engine section which executes a predetermined function under a management of the host section, in a mobile terminal apparatus, and a mobile communication terminal which uses the coordination method.